


Unravel Me

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Emotional Constipation, Emotionally Repressed, M/M, dom!Ryan, sub!shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: (Wrote this as a reply to an anon kink meme. Surprise! It was I who wrote it I modified some errors and wording here and there).When Shane is tasked with running a Watcher meeting with some new investors, things don't exactly go as planned. Ryan is frustrated by Shane's lack of a response to this outcome.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Unravel Me

"You okay?" Ryan asked Shane once they got back to the office.

They had just returned from an evening meeting with one of their investors. Even though all three of the Watcher CEOs would attend these sorts of meetings, it was usually Steven with his self-taught business know how who would speak on their behalf.

However, Steven had stepped out that day at the last minute to deal with a personal emergency, requesting that Shane be the one to lead things this time. Ryan had watched as all the color drained from Shane's face.

"Hey man, you don't have to do it if you're too nervous," Ryan had assured him, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not nervous," Shane had defended.

Ryan sighed heavily. Of course Shane would never admit to something so horrendous as having feelings. If they hadn't been on such a tight schedule, Ryan might have pushed a little more to get Shane to change his mind.

As it happened, Shane spilled his coffee on his white button up shirt in the car ride over, mumbled through the entire Powerpoint presentation without noticing that everyone was straining to hear him, and to top it all off he tripped over his own feet on the way out.

It couldn't have gone worse.

***

Shane nodded in reply to Ryan's question. "Wasn't great," Shane said casually with a shrug. "We'll get 'em next time though."

Ryan stared up at Shane, his eyes searching the other man's face for some semblance of...sadness, anxiety, emotion of any kind. Ryan could never really pinpoint the specifics of Shane's feelings as the man was often as guarded as Fort Knox. He could tell when Shane felt bad, when Shane felt good, and when Shane was lying about feeling good. Beyond that were just glimpses of clues here and there when Shane's defenses would microscopically slip.

Any time this sort of thing happened, Ryan would just refer to Shane as some variation of the term "emotionless robot" and the subject was dropped. He wasn't sure what happened to him that day, even upon self-reflection later. Something in Ryan just sort of...cracked.

"Seriously?" Ryan asked Shane, crossing his arms.

"What?" Shane replied, blinking up at Ryan in bewilderment.

"You're not upset?" Ryan inquired incredulously.

Shane shook his head. "Hey some of our meetings go swimmingly. Others not so much. It's all a part of the process right?"

Shane's consistent nonchalance was really starting to grate on Ryan's nerves.

"Not even a little disappointed?" Ryan pressed, taking a step closer to Shane.

"Well," Shane began, and Ryan felt himself holding his breath, "it's not great but hey, ya win some ya lose some right?"

"Really?" Ryan asked. "That's really what you're gonna tell Steven when he comes in tomorrow?"

Shane opened his mouth to speak but Ryan continued on anyway, as he moved closer, his voice getting louder.

"That the first time we had to go to a meeting without him we screwed it up? A meeting with investors that he's been in touch with for months?" Ryan demanded.

He watched as something nearly imperceptible passed over Shane's features before Shane slipped his hands into his pockets and shrugged again. He was quiet, everything still tucked away from where Ryan could see it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you dude? You're seriously just standing there, acting like this shit doesn't bother you. I know it does. I know it does Shane," Ryan told him.

Ryan felt the tips of his shoes lightly bump into Shane's. Shane looked at him in silence, his face still completely blank. Ryan frowned, poking Shane's cheek with an index finger. It wasn't a harsh jab, just a small, soft little movement but it made Shane tense visibly.

Ryan paused for a moment before repeating the motion, first on the same cheek, then on the opposite one. Shane tensed each time, his eyes squeezing shut, his face scrunching. Ryan placed the tip of his index and middle fingers on the center of Shane's chest. Shane's expression was...different, somehow. It was only a minute change, but it wasn't one Ryan had seen before. He didn't quite know what to make of it, but at least it was more than that stupid blank mask Shane was showing him a minute ago. Ryan pressed his fingers gently against Shane's chest as he slowly dragged them down in a line along the length of Shane's torso. Ryan didn't hear so much as feel Shane shiver beneath his touch.

Ryan swallowed thickly, his heart pounding as he slid his fingers to the curve of Shane's hip, before allowing his hand to splay outward and curl around where a bit of Shane's hipbone protruded. Ryan's eyes met Shane's, seeing a darkness there that awakened an intense heat inside of Ryan. Ryan brought his other hand to rest on Shane's back, holding Shane's gaze, watching intently as he slowly dragged his hand upward to rest on the nape of Shane's neck.

There was definitely some sort of muted emotion that Ryan could see, something that ever so slightly breached the surface.

Ryan wanted to pry it open.

Without warning, Ryan leaned up and pressed his lips firmly to Shane's. He felt Shane stumble a little on his feet, could feel the surprise in his body, but noted that Shane didn't pull away. Ryan slid his tongue into Shane's mouth, feeling Shane sink a little, his knees bowing slightly as he ran his tongue along Ryan's. Ryan pressed up against Shane, dominating the kiss as he felt Shane's hands shoot up to rest on his shoulders.

Ryan lightly bit on Shane's lower lip, hearing a soft whimper escape him. A theory was beginning to form in Ryan's mind, buried somewhere among the haze of arousal. He shoved Shane up against the wall, moving his mouth to nip at Shane's neck, moving his fingers to curl in Shane's hair and tug. Shane moaned deeply, thrusting up against Ryan, to Ryan's sheer delight. That sound was far more obscene than the light lilt of Shane's mild Midwestern cadence.

Ryan kept one hand in Shane's hair, pressing the palm of his other to the bulge in Shane's pants. He leaned up to whisper in Shane's ear as he began to teasingly rub against Shane's clothed cock.

"I've barely fucking touched you, and you're already desperate for it," he murmured, his lips grazing the shell of Shane's ear. He smirked as he felt Shane rub himself against Ryan's hand.

Ryan dipped his head down, pressing a kiss to Shane's neck, biting down lightly at the skin there. He was rewarded with a trembling groan as Ryan slid a hand up Shane's shirt and dragging his nails harshly down Shane's back.

"Oh f-fuck," Shane shuddered, still writhing against Ryan's palm.

Ryan kept up the movement of his hand but pulled back to look at Shane. His hair was a wreck, tangled around Ryan's fingers. His expression was one of open need, his lips swollen and his eyes dark.

"You've never had someone be this fucking rough with you before, have you?" Ryan asked lowly.

Shane shook his head.

Ryan lightly squeezed Shane's cock through his pants.

"You like someone else taking control," Ryan realized aloud. "You like not being in charge. You like not having to micromanage your emotions, not to having fucking think about it, just to be touched and used for--"

Shane's hips jutted forward in an uneven rhythm, his fingers digging into Ryan's shoulders as he shouted Ryan's name.

Ryan could feel a warm, sticky wetness against his palm. He also noticed that Shane was shaking pretty heavily. Ryan pulled back to look at him, seeing that Shane's cheeks were streaked with tears and his eyes continued to overflow with them. Ryan felt a tug at his heart as he drew Shane tightly against him. Something in him broke a little at how needfully Shane was clinging to him.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Ryan asked quietly, his fingers now gently stroking Shane's hair.

Shane nodded, his head resting against Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan pulled back, cupping Shane's cheek, a warm feeling growing in his chest as Shane nuzzled against his hand.

"It's 2020, you're in your mid-30s, and you still buy into the bullshit idea that 'boys don't cry'?" Ryan asked, thumbing away Shane's tears.

Shane sniffled. "It's...you know how it is, guys aren't supposed to--"

"What? Have feelings? Am I really having to explain the concept of human emotion to Big Guy the Science Guy?" Ryan blinked.

Shane frowned. "You could have done better on the nickname," he grumbled.

"And you could do better by not shoving all your emotions down until they explode in your pants," Ryan said back. He was teasing, partially anyway. "Seriously dude, it's not healthy."

Shane gulped. "If I'm just...chill all the time, then I can't hurt anyone and they can't hurt me."

Ryan chuckled. "Well that explains your advice on the podcast," he said sardonically.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"You would literally rather switch roommates than ask someone to spruce up after they deuce up," Ryan responded.

Shane laughed in spite of himself. "That was awful."

Ryan sighed. "You gotta cut it out with the brooding loner crap. At least talk to me about how you're feeling."

Shane didn't say anything.

"Okay?" Ryan pressed.

"I'll try," Shane sighed, his breath catching as Ryan tugged at his hair once more.

Shane shivered. "I'll try...hard."

"Good boy," Ryan replied, gentling his touch and beaming at how Shane smiled under his praise.

Then a smirk appeared on Ryan's face. "If touching you is all it takes to get you spill your feelings, I'll have to get more creative."

Shane blushed. "It isn't the touching. Well, it isn't...just the touching," he muttered.

Ryan's face softened. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

Shane sighed, hiding his face as he leaned heavily against Ryan, relaxing as Ryan enveloped Shane in his arms.

"You're not the sort to...you don't just...take," Shane tried, sounding exhausted with the effort.

"Gonna need a little more than that big guy," Ryan encouraged, rubbing over his back.

"Everyone else that I've been...physical with--I'm a 6'4 timid noodle man who's dry as hell," Shane explained. "I look like the sort of person who gives, who protects, who jokes around, never too serious, never too--feelings..."

Ryan bit back a laugh at the latter part of Shane's wording, trying not to think of a robot exploding at the realization of emotion. He tightened his hold on him.

"But you, you're different. You give and give and give. I didn't even need to say anything and you figured out that I--" Shane stopped, pressing his face into Ryan's chest.

"It's okay to need people Shane," Ryan told him.

"I don't--" Shane started.

"Fine, baby steps for Bigfoot. It's okay to need me," Ryan emphasized. "Okay?"

"Okay," Shane replied quietly.

That night, Ryan drove them both to his apartment. Between the two of them, when it came to being emotional, it was usually him, but he'd been aching to take care of Shane's needs too. It had almost ended in a panic attack but Ryan helped Shane to calm down enough to think about what to say to Steven the following day; he figured it would be good practice.

"Am I going to have to go to Feelings Class every day?" Shane practically whined.

"At least 3 days a week; pretty soon you'll be a real boy!" Ryan exclaimed.

Shane had rolled his eyes in reply.

After a dinner of Thai take out and a few short indie horror films, Ryan said he was headed to bed.

"Okay, I'll uh...take the couch then," Shane replied.

Ryan noticed the uncertainty in his voice, looking at him with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Is that how we ask for what we want?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not a child," Shane said back.

"Then stop acting like one," Ryan countered.

Shane's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine. Ryan, do you mind if I..." Shane hesitated, but Ryan merely stood there watching him.

Ryan was certainly and enthusiastic and eager guy but people tended to underestimate just how patient he could be; after all, who else would spend hours in haunted locations waiting for static?

"Can I sleep with you?" Shane asked in a rush, his cheeks dark red and his eyes on the ceiling.

"See, was that so hard?" Ryan replied, tugging Shane to his bedroom.

"Yes. Utterly excruciating. I'd rather be put on the rack," Shane groaned.

"There are ways to do that safely," Ryan said casually, making Shane's jaw drop and his cheeks flush.

"Oh and I'M the one well-versed in the arts of sexual deviance?" Shane sputtered.

Ryan laughed and shook his head. "Shut up Shane."

The two slid into bed and after discussing few work related topics and a joke or two about Christopher Walken, they both went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Not brave enough to be tackling official prompt requests yet but if you have any fic ideas, please send them my way via [Tumblr](https://madameladycrimson.tumblr.com/). If I want to use an idea you send for a fic, I will ask you first, and if you agree I will credit you upon posting. Also feel free to message me if you just need to fan scream about things. Chances are I will join you XD.


End file.
